


Black Flag, Black Sails

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Polyfidelity, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Will were tired of living their lives trapped in roles they didn't fit or understand. Elizabeth needed the freedom of pretending to be Will for days on end and Will needed to be aloud to be herself, as a woman. They just so happened to be inpersonating each other when a certain pirate brings trouble and change to Port Royal. </p><p>This story is the events of Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl if Elizabeth was in Will's place instead of captured by Barbosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I was trapped in an apartment with no internet for three months. I finally sat down to finish it today. I don't know what to say other than inspiration struck me and I fell in love with the idea of Elizabeth being the one to save Will and go on all sorts of adventures with Jack. Also I needed to write some poly and femslash. Yes.

_She watched a boy run up the rigging to the crow’s nest with intense jealousy. The crinoline in her petticoat was digging into her legs and biting at her ankles. Elizabeth didn’t understand for the life of her why women’s clothes seemed to be designed to torture you and men’s were made for mobility and comfort. It just seemed barbarous when women were supposed to be weaker and fairer yet they had the most brutal garments._

_The fog was all encompassing so that the view across the ocean was even duller than usual._

_An old pirate song she had heard the crew sing when they were alone and away from enlisted men slipped from her tongue. It ghosted out over the waves like a tendril of fate and she jumped when Mr. Gibbs came up behind her told her off for singing about pirates in such a foul unnatural fog._

_And then her father and Lieutenant Norrington were there to give her a lesson on her manners again._

_Always with what was and what wasn’t appropriate for a young lady to say, like, and take an interest in. Apparently pirates were something every one, especially ladies, should abhor. Well if Lieutenant Norrington’s desire to hang them was any indication._

_They seemed to lose interest in correcting her and drifted off right as something coral and delicate drifted out of the fog onto the waves. A woman’s parasol was what first caught her gaze but then out of the mists, a child waterlogged and dying appeared on a scrap of wood._

_She screamed for help and the men sprung into action to pull the half drowned body out of the water. Her father told her to look after the child as the rest of the crew tried to find any other survivors in the merchant vessel held alight before them._

_They were pretty and Elizabeth had to look closer to realize the child might have been a boy. They had her pointed chin and long wavy light brown hair. Or they would have if it wasn’t soaked clean through._

_She reached down to brush some of the hair out of their closed eyes and they flew open to meet her own. They were the same dark brown, it was amazing just how similar they looked._

_“Don’t worry my name is Elizabeth Swann and I’m watching over you.”_

_The child stammered out that their name was Will Turner and then once again passed out._

_She followed the line of Will’s pale neck to the necklace around it and almost jerked her hand back in shock. Hanging there was a piece of gold with an ominous skull branded into its center. This person was a pirate, or had known a pirate because this was a piece of pirate gold if she had ever seen one_

_Which she hadn’t but she had read a great many books about what they looked like.  Lieutenant Norrington was hovering over her again. She hid the necklace behind her back and told him that the almost dead soul was Will Turner._

_When they took Will below she fled to the bow and saw it. Black sails and a black flag flying the skull and bones._

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth had overslept again!

She rushed to the window and saw Will’s terrified face bobbing in the shrubbery next to the front of the house and cursed several fierce and nasty words that a lady would never say.

If she didn’t hurry they wouldn’t be able to switch today and she had been looking forward to it all week. Elizabeth had heard the servant’s tongues wagging about her meetings with Will for ages now. So much so that she was sure they thought of the two of them as star-crossed lovers and were giving them space before her father married her off.

But what they thought were impassioned trysts in the garden were something else far more dangerous and strange.

Ever since they had arrived in Port Royal on the crossing from England Elizabeth and Will had been trading places.

It had been her idea to start with, or at least that was how she remembered it. They looked so much alike that with a little primping and rearranging in each other’s clothes no one could tell them apart.

She remembered all the days Will taught her how to fight with a sword and to rough house and all the days she spent teaching her how to walk, talk, and curtsey like a lady.

Things got a little harder to pull off once they both hit puberty. Luckily Will wasn’t very hairy and Elizabeth was pretty flat chested. They switched less during those years but still kept teaching one another how to act like the other.

It wasn’t until they were both sixteen that Will confided in her that she really was a woman who just so happened to have a man’s body.

Elizabeth didn’t understand at all what that felt like but she did understand feeling trapped in the confines of your gender entirely.

So she worked even harder to make Will feel comfortable as herself and both of them spent more and more time as the other 

Today was a day they had been planning all week though. They hadn’t had time or opportunity to switch in three weeks and Will was scheduled to make a delivery to the house today so it would have been the perfect opportunity to switch.

But she had messed it up by having that dream and sleeping in later than she should have. She reached in the drawer that held her personal diaries and pulled out the gold skull coin on the chain. She hadn’t worn it in years but it was probably time to return it to Will. After that dream she felt guilty about keeping it.

 Elizabeth shimmied down the drainpipe and like usual it shook violently under her weight but deposited her on the side of the house in the cool shadows of the shrubbery there. Will descended on her in a panic. 

“What were you doing?! We’ve both been stuck in trousers and petticoats respectively, for nearly three weeks! I’m about ready to rip my skin off here.” 

She had cleaned up well enough and even had some fine powder to hide where she had shaved away what little fuzz she had. Elizabeth nodded in approval but then shook her head as she ripped off her nightdress and over coat handing them to Will in a scrunched bundle.

“I had a dream about the day we met.”

Will took the clothes bundle and started striping herself. She was wearing an older pair of Elizabeth’s under clothes and slipped quickly into her nightdress and over coat letting the ribbon from her hair.

Elizabeth fondly played with an errant strand of Will’s long beautiful hair. Will shuddered and looked away blushing and she couldn’t help but smile at the total role reversal. The trousers fit fine and she threw on her loose fitting shirt and nicest worn overcoat.

“We’ll switch back tonight at moon rise like usual.”

Will nodded and looked back at her. 

“I’ll never forget the day we met Elizabeth. It was the day that allowed me to be me.”

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her and squeezed her arm. 

“Me too Will.”

 Will stood up, handed her the bundle with the sword she was supposed to deliver to her father and started to quickly and effortlessly scale the drain pipe.

Elizabeth watched with admiration and a hint of envy, the drainpipe didn’t shake nearly as dangerously when Will climbed it as when she did. When Will turned around in the window Elizabeth called to her.

“There’s something on the dresser for you. Sorry it took me so long to return it.”

Straightening her suit and tying her long hair back she smudged a little dirt around her chin and cheeks as was appropriate of a blacksmith’s apprentice. Then started around the front of the house leaving Will to become her. 

 When she knocked the butler let her in and she tried to take a look around the foyer like she hadn’t seen it nearly every day of her life for the last eight years.

When her father came down the stairs with Will in tow she almost gasped. She was beautiful even if she did appear to be in some extreme discomfort as she demurely fanned herself.

Elizabeth deftly demonstrated the sword’s balance and craftsmanship. Will was much better at forging swords than Mr. Brown and definitely better than she was.

 Although if they were both being honest with each other she was a much better swordsman than Will ever would be, even when she practiced with the swords every day after she made them.  

Her father took the sword and told her to compliment her master. She eyed Will as she said magnanimously that a craftsmen always appreciated hearing that their work was valued. Will blushed and said.

“I had a dream about you last night.”

Her father sputtered at Will’s statement and Elizabeth had to try hard not to laugh.

“Oh Miss Swann?”

“Elizabeth, Will how many times do I have to ask to call me by my first name Will?” 

“At least once more Miss Swann”

She winked at the last part and Will beamed back at her. They liked flirting as the other when in front of people who had no idea what was happening. It felt like a game even if it was a fairly dangerous one. But then she and Will had never been ones for caution.

Her father seemed perturbed by the whole exchange and muttered something about the boy at least having some sense of decency as he ushered Will out the door and down to a waiting carriage.

She didn’t envy Will at all. Elizabeth didn’t care about promotions of the officers or ceremonies at the fort because now she had the full day to explore Port Royal unmolested and free.

She could go down to the docks and listen to sailors tell tall tales or sneak a peak at all the ships manifests to see which ones were likely smugglers or pirate vessels. If she wanted she could go to a tavern and drink and flirt with all the serving girls.

That was something she just recently discovered she enjoyed. It had been a few years since girls had started noticing her in the streets and at markets and at first she was shocked and bashful.

But now she flirted right back. Of course it never went any further than some kissing because she lacked the proper equipment that they thought she had between her legs. It would have been bad if she was discovered for both her and Will and she didn’t want to make her suffer as well.

The kissing with women was so much more enjoyable than the few awkward moments that had occurred when she had been wearing a dress and when Victorian men tried to woo her. They were so stiff and at times completely hopeless that she longed for the bawdy advances of the baker’s daughters or older serving women. 

If she wanted she could just stroll the streets, watching the comings and goings and every day lives of the people of Port Royal. Even that was more interesting than sitting for tea in some ladies parlor far above the hustle and bustle of the city.

 Little did she know that her lazy day off would be one of sheer terror and excitement for Will.

When news that she had fallen from the wall of the fort into the ocean spread across town Elizabeth was terrified she had died or worse been discovered.

But all the reports still called Will Elizabeth and said some sort of nefarious scallywag rescued her. Elizabeth was mildly regretting not being there to at least see this pirate rescue Will if not do it herself.

She thought it might be time to switch back early and ran back to the Blacksmith shop to get Will a new set of clothes and find an older dress of her own.  That’s when she walked in on the aformentioned scallywag trying to break out of the irons the British Royal Navy had clapped him in.

“You’re the pirate they’re all looking for!”

She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to shout it but she had never met a real life pirate. There had been men who had played at it and she had even heard tales of the great women pirates like “Back from the Dead Red” Jacquotte Delahaye, Anne Bonny and her rumored lover Mary Read. 

This was different though because all of that had been tales, bedtime stories, and rumors. Here standing before her was an actual real life pirate. He quirked an eyebrow at that and raised his sword towards her.

“Have I threatened you at sword point before? You look terribly familiar and I never forget a face. Well almost never as there a some faces after a good turn of ale you want to forget.”

She raised her chin giving the sword point a wider berth.

“I don’t make a habit of associating with pirates so I doubt it.”

“Well then I would hate to ruin your spotless record I’ll just be going now.”

He turned to leave and she turned to her right and grabbed one of Will’s expertly forged swords.  The pirate raised a charcoal blackened eyebrow at her.

“Do you really think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate.”

Her heart was hammering so hard in her throat she couldn’t actually say what she wanted to which was that this was something she had always dreamed of one day doing. Fighting man-to-man, blade to blade with a real life salt of the sea pirate.

“You threatened Elizabeth.”

The pirate rolled his eyes then smiled as he brought his sword across her own.

“Only a little bit.”

She pushed back and they were fighting.  She parried effortlessly with him and blocked every downward sweep and thrust he made. It was fast and a little sloppy but it was obvious they were both skilled fighters with a sword. 

“Very impressive. You definitely know what you’re doing lad I’ll give you that. But how is your footwork. If I move this way let’s see how you keep up.”

He seemed to be testing her and she was passing with flying colors by her mark. Elizabeth kept pace with his footwork so well that she actually pushed him back a few paces and he stopped and turned to run.

Not thinking she threw her sword at the door he was going to escape through skewering it shut. The pirate struggled to open it for a few seconds and fought to remove the sword but he couldn’t. She crossed her arms and smugly waited for his next move. 

“Nice trick there but now you are without a sword.”

She flung her arm back and grabbed the still glowing sword from the flames and charged for him. He took three steps back in surprise but managed to deflect her increasingly harsh and spark flashing advances.

He whipped a chain from his broken shackles and ripped the sword from her hands. Elizabeth rolled and dodged around the turning wheel and pulled another sword from the rack pushing him back while locked with him at the sword hilts.

“Who in the hell makes all of these?”

She jabbed at him around the turning wheel and grunted back.

“I do and I practice with them the other half of the time I don’t spend making them.”

The pirate jumped back as she swung around and bit out. 

“You need to get yourself a girl mate.”

She laughed and swung at him again but this time he blocked with his manacle and swiped at her with his sword making her jump back in alarm.

“Or maybe you have found yourself a girl but aren’t capable of landing her eh? You’re not a eunuch are you?" 

She rolled her eyes and locked hilts with him trying to match him push for push.

“No. I practice half the day so that I can do things like this!”

And she shoved him back onto the wheel cart. He went sprawling but rolled to pick himself up at the other end, his weight lifting her into the air.

They fought back and forth viciously on a teeter-totter cart until he knocked her off and she had to roll and cut some crates that were hanging in the air causing him to be propelled off the cart as well.

She went running for him standing on the forge but he turned the bag of floo dust towards her blinding her long enough for him to kick her sword from her hand.

With her eyes closed she went to grab for another when she heard the click of a pistol. Elizabeth squinted her eyes open and tried not to let her panic reach them. It had all been a glorious chase, a game, until this moment 

Now it was real and she wasn’t prepared to lose her life in this particular game. 

“You cheated.”

“Rule number one of engagement when fighting a pirate: win; any way you can.”

She raised her sword any way.

“Move. You put up a good fight, it would be a shame to have to put you down now.” 

She held his eyes but then lowered her sword. He seemed to relax visibly as he uncocked his pistol.

“It’s just as well, this shot was not meant for you boy.”

She looked up just in time to see Mr. Brown smash his alcohol bottle over the pirate’s shocked head. The fort guard burst directly after lead by the now Commodore Norrington.

He thanked Mr. Brown for apprehending the pirate and sneered at her covered in dirt disdainfully. Then he ordered them to take away the almost escaped Captain Jack Sparrow. She watched slightly mournfully as they carted out the unconscious Jack.

Now that she had fought him and knew his name she had so many unanswered questions. A little bit of the romance of piracy had left her rosy vision but for the most part it still fascinated her. Elizabeth had no doubt that Jack had more than a few stories to feed her curiosity.

Unfortunately he was sure to be hanged in the morning and there would be little to nothing she could do about it now. The best thing to do would be to go up to her manor and switch back with Will before anything else too exciting happened.

But first she had to get cleaned up and maybe clean up the shop if the mean look Mr. Brown was giving her was any indication.

By the time she had tidied up her and Jack’s mess and gone somewhere private to wash her face and hair it was already well past moonrise. As she hurried out onto the cobbled streets her boots clacking it flickered above, ghostly pale, behind some thing black clouds.  

She slipped into an alley and almost fell over when the first loud cracks of canon fire smashed into the city. Elizabeth darted back to the shop up the street to grab two swords and then burst out onto the street right as it erupted in chaos.

Fleeing women and children as well as men scrambling to arms, all surrounded by a ghastly green fog that was choking under the newly started fires from the canon blasts.

And then she caught the first glimpse of a pirate chasing a near naked woman down the street and she just reacted throwing one of her swords clean through him.  There was no time to stare at his corpse in horror at what she had just done. 

Elizabeth had to get to Will in the manor house on the hill. It might be safer there and if it wasn’t then at least they might be able to fight their way out of Port Royal together. She started to cut her way up the street weaving and dodging fleeing civilians and pirates with all sorts of weapons including hand bombs.

She made it about halfway up the street before she saw the pirate she had thrown her sword clean through again. Frozen in shock she stopped as he threw a hand bomb to her feet. Elizabeth didn’t have any time to run and was about to let her last word be “fuck!” but the bomb sputtered out. She met the pirate’s shocked eyes with the tip of her sword and smiled smugly.

Will called out to her and she whipped to see her being half dragged down to the docks. But when she turned back the pirate grinned right back as she was slammed over the head with something heavy. Possibly a candlestick or the handle of an axe. Whatever it was the scene of destruction turned to muzzy red and then black before there was nothing.

When she came to she was lying in the street surrounded by abandoned debris and a chicken pecking its way around her feet. Everything hurt in a bone cold aching sort of way, her head most of all. She gingerly touched the back of it trying not to poke too hard at the massive lump that was now back there. 

The previous night came flooding back in a barrage of nightmare images and she almost passed out from how fast she stood up. They had Will! 

Elizabeth made her way through the overturned carts and wounded people all the way up to the fort as fast as her sore legs would carry her. She found her father and Norrington pouring over some maps in the courtyard.

“They have her! They took Elizabeth I saw them last night.”

Commodore Norrington didn’t even look up for him maps as he ordered one of his soldiers to remove her from the barracks.

“But we have to go after her! We can’t just sit here on our hands all day!”

Her father stepped forward obviously shaken and furious.

“And where do you suppose we start Mr. Turner? If you have any information as to Elizabeth’s whereabouts or as the where they might have taken her please speak!”

She almost said right here but held her tongue. If she told them the truth they would let Will die. She was just a blacksmith after all, not the governor of Port Royal’s daughter. Also if they knew the details of their arrangement she would never be allowed to dress as man and do as she pleased again.

In fact her father would probably have her married to Commodore Norrington on the morrow just to put an end to her escapades.  

So she had to keep pretending to be Will, at least until they could rescue her. Hopefully she was good enough at pretending to be Elizabeth that Will could fool the pirates long enough for her to rescue her.

She didn’t want to think about what would become of her if she didn’t.

“That Jack Sparrow, maybe he’ll know, he was talking about _The Black Pearl_ yesterday.”

They all turned to the solider who had spoken up except Norrington.

“They left Jack in his cell ergo they are not allies. He wouldn’t know where they’re going and he’s going to hang later today so it does not matter.”

She was out of ideas and options.

“That’s just not good enough! Who knows what they want with her, are going to do to her, we can’t just do nothing!”

The Commodore slammed his own hands down to match hers and came around swiftly, talking briskly and in a clear manner.

“Mr. Turner you are not a military man, nor a sailor, you are just a blacksmith. Now is not the time for rash actions.”

He grabbed her shoulder rough and started pushing her out the doorway.

“And do not think for a moment that you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth. I suggest you leave the pirates to those capable of handling them and go back to your forge.”

And with his nod two soldiers stepped up to forcibly escort her out of the fort. She followed with them along the wall but when they had let her go she circled back around towards the prison cells in the fort. The damage from the previous night seemed to be distracting enough to most of the guards that she easily slipped by and down into the dungeons. It was simple enough to find Jack as he was the only one left in the cells.

“Hey you there, Jack Sparrow was it? You know about _The Black Pearl_ tell me where it’s headed. Where does it make berth?” 

“That’s Captain Jack Sparrow to you lad and as to where _The Black Pearl_ makes berth haven’t your heard the tales? Captain Barbosa and his crew of degenerates lay anchor on the Isle De Los Muertas. An island that can only be found by those that already know where it is.”

“I’m guessing you’ve already been there. So just tell me where it is!”

Jack laughed and laid his head back down on the filthy hay covered floor of his cell.

“You’re so eager to turn pirate yourself I see.”

She let out a huffing breath.

“That’s not why I want to know where it is. They took Elizabeth last night.”

Jack giddily sat up and clapped his hands.

“Ah so it is that you’ve found a girl. Congratulations but I can’t be any help for you in rescuing your fair maid. There’s nothing in it for me and as you well know I am a pirate, we never do anything for free.”

“I can get you out of here, and probably get you a royal pardon if you need it in a pinch.” 

Jack seemed startled by that and then leaned in towards the bars, eye to eye with her.

“Are you planning on marrying her then? How else would you be trying to swing that last part? Also the key’s run off so good luck picking it.”

She took a deep breath; if she was going to trust him to lead her to Will _and The Black Pearl_ then it was probably best to tell him the truth. Reaching back she undid the ribbon holding her hair back.

“Not so much on the marriage front. We’re both not the marrying type. But we would do anything for each other, including pretending to be the other so both of us can get what we want out of life.”

His black-rimmed eyes went wide for a second then his grin turned positively feral.

“So you want to retrieve Mr. Turner so your little secret won’t be found out is that it? Do you honestly value your freedom more than your life?”

Elizabeth scowled dirtily at that.

“Will is a woman no one but me seems to get that when she’s just Will Turner but when she’s me every one sees her for the lady she truly is. And as for the last part you must be a piss poor pirate if you don’t value your freedom more than your life.”

He sat back on his heels like he had been punched and seemed deep in thought for a few moments.

“I’ve been all over the world and you might be surprised to know that Miss Turner’s predicament is fairly common in the East and even deserving of respect in some places. But you’re wrong on the last count luv, the best kind of pirate is the one that will do anything to save his own skin. 

Elizabeth shook her head and dropped down to her knees in front of the lock.

“What kind of Governor’s daughter would I be if I didn’t know how to pick my way out of a jail cell or two? So will you do it?”

He grinned his black smile at her.

“A boring one and that is one thing you are not Miss Swann. And I swear on pain of death I will take you to Miss Turner and the crew that kidnapped her. 

She dug out her pick and pin and started to work.

“Call me Elizabeth or just Liza. Miss Swann is currently a captive of Captain Barbosa and the crew of _The Black Pearl_.”

His face darkened at that but he nodded as she heard the final loud click. Snapping back she set him free and they both went scuttling up the stairs and along the outer walls. They made their way through back alleys and the sewer canals all the way to the docks. 

“We’re going to steal a ship then?”

Jack rolled his eyes and then focused on _The_ _Interceptor_. 

“We’re going to commandeer a ship luv. Sounds much more classy that way.”

But first they commandeered a rowboat and flipped it upside down to act as a sort of air tank for them to move underwater unseen towards _The_ _Dauntless_.

“This is bloody brilliant and completely mad.”

Jack chuckled in front of her.

“Spend more time with me and you’ll see that those things coincide more often than not.”

They flipped the boat over right behind the massive stern of the _Dauntless_ and scaled the back of her with some difficulty. She was very glad to be wearing trousers.

“You do realize this ship is way too big for just the two of us to operate correct?" 

Jack chuckled and he swung from the rigging to the deck.

“I am. Just watch and learn Liza luv.”

 They drew their swords and went over to the main deck of the ship. Jack was in the lead and Elizabeth making sure no one snuck up behind them. Luckily it was in between watch shifts and the _Dauntless_ was working with a skeleton crew.

“Every one remain calm we are taking over this ship.”

“Aye best do as we say unless you want to visit Davy Jones!”

She said in her best salty sea dog voice. The skeleton crew laughed at her and Jack sighed heavily and looked back at her with frustration. 

“This ship cannot be manned by just two men. You’ll never make it out of Port Royal.”

Jack swung his pistol forward smoothly. 

“Son, I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?”

With that they herded the remaining crew into lifeboats and set them loose before going around the ship sabotaging the rudder and several other navigational elements. Elizabeth happily cut important knots from the yard lines and then they both hid and waited for the Commodore and his men to come aboard looking for them once the men sounded the alarm bells.

As soon as they were all on board _The_ _Dauntless_ she and Jack swung onto _The_ _Interceptor_ and cut all of the siege lines. Then they set sail with the wind at their backs.

 _The_ _Dauntless_ tried to turn to fire on them but they had disabled the rudder chain, they were free and clear.

It had been eight years since she had truly been on the open ocean, little boating trips down the coast didn’t count because this feeling was completely different. The wide infinite blue of the horizon, the stiff salty breeze whipping her hair from its tie and sending it flying around her. Elizabeth felt at home. 

She darted around at Jack’s expert orders tightening a line here or pulling another sail to heel there. Also she sat down to sharpen her sword for a bit and just listen to the sound of their hull cut effortlessly through the waves. 

“When we were crossing over from England after my father was promoted to Governor and my mother had passed away was when we found Will. Her ship had been blown to high heavens by, what I now know, was _The Black Pearl_. She was wearing pirate gold around her neck and I will never forget that day. It changed my life.”

Jack didn’t say anything for a while behind her before he cleared his throat.

“When did you start dressing as each other then?”

She turned to face him as he manned the helm. 

“A few months after we got settled in Port Royal. It was my idea because I wanted to learn how to sword fight and climb trees and punch boys and not get in trouble for it. But Will seemed fine with darning, embroidery, and wearing my skirts so it was wonderful for a few years until we started to grow up.”

“ Then it became harder. Luckily we stayed the same height, she’s not so hairy, and I’m as flat as a board so it was easier than it could have been.”

“But then she told me the truth and it was even more of a reason to keep pretending to be each other. More than anything I want her to be free to be herself. Just as she wants my freedom.”

Jack nodded.

“But she’s not being herself by pretending to be you is she?”

Elizabeth shrugged helplessly.

“It was the best we could think of and it had been working just fine until yesterday of all days.”

“Let me ask you a question Miss Elizabeth, how far are you willing to go, for both of you that is?”

“I’d die for Will just as she would for me, no question. As for my freedom I’m already a damned bit closer to being a full fledged scallywag than I was this morning now aren’t I?”

He chuckled at that.

“Good to know that’s the score then. And for what it’s worth I think you’d make a sight better pirate than a Commodore’s wife any day luv.”

She nodded in thanks and stared out quietly over the sun shimmering in golden fire over the ocean as it sank.

“Where are we heading?”

Jack’s mismatched grin stretched wide.

“We’ll be docking in Tortuga before the night is done.”

That caught her attention. 

“Tortuga? The infamous pirate port, untouched by the law and common decency, that Tortuga?”

“The one and the same.”

She grinned right back at him at that. Every story she had read of Pirates in the Caribbean had included the legendary port. It had secretly always been a dream of hers to see it. She imagined it as a seedy but jovial place where people brawled and drunk and turned a very illegal profit.

They didn’t dock in the bay because Jack knew there were only two of them and if some one wanted to “commandeer” their newly acquired vessel they would be easy pickings. 

Tortuga was more than she could have ever imagined. Jack strutted down the streets like a pauper king returning to his dysfunctional kingdom.

“Welcome to Tortuga Liza luv. Truly poor is the life of a person who has never breathed in its glorious aromatic bouquet. What do you think?”

She cast her eyes at the man drowning in a keg next her and then at the balcony where multiple ladies of the night were in a fistfight that looked to be turning into a gunfight.

“It’s even wilder than I expected. And the smell will certainly linger.”

Jack seemed satisfied with that as he led her through the raucous streets towards a pig stall.

The man in it was so covered in muck and filth that she didn’t recognize him at first until Jack threw a bucket of water over his head. The man sprang awake and cursed Jack for being born then stopped pulling a knife on them when he realized who it was that had doused him.

“You know it’s bad luck to wake a man like that when he’s sleeping don’t ya Jack?”

He shrugged and offered Mr. Gibbs, because under all that dirt it was Mr. Gibbs, a hand up. 

“What if the man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink while the man who did the sleeping listens to the man who did the waking’s’ business proposal?”

Gibbs had to think about that for a minute but then nodded in hearty agreement. But when he got a step closer she crinkled her nose and threw another bucket of water on him.

“Blast it boy I’m alright awake!”

“That was for the stench.”

They all stopped and Gibbs nodded in acquiesce before all three of them headed for a particularly bawdy tavern down the street. In and amongst all of the fighting Jack weaved and bobbed, managing to bring their drinks to the table without spilling a drop. He handed her hers and then leaned into whisper in her ear. His beard tickling along her throat making her shiver.

“That lass over there, Teresa, has a special fondness for girls who look like men and vice versa. Here’s some shillings for you to go have yourself a good night.”

Stunned, she took his coin without thinking and watched perplexed as he went to sit back down to talk quietly with Gibbs. She resented being left out of the conversation and was more than a little suspicious that Jack was up to something. He was a pirate after all.  But so far he hadn’t done anything to betray her trust. There was just something he wasn’t telling her.

Against her better judgment she ignored him and Mr. Gibbs, took a large gulp of her drink and walked over to the woman Jack had pointed out.   

She was older but pretty enough with dark skin, black curls, and big green eyes. When she saw Elizabeth they lit up.

“Hello pretty thing what is your name?”

She was leaning against her, full breasts nearly falling from her top into Elizabeth’s surprised hands. 

“Elizabeth, uh just Liza.”

Teresa grinned catlike and pushed herself against harder against Elizabeth to purr in her ear.

“Do you have something for me Liza darling because I have something nice and wet for you.”

She swallowed hard and pressed the pouch full of shillings into Teresa’s hand. 

“Do you have anywhere we could go?”

The woman smiled deviously and took her slightly clammy hand leading her away upstairs. There was probably no other place in the Caribbean that she would have an opportunity like this. Sure tavern girls and merchants daughters were fun to flirt with but none of them would probably follow her to bed knowing she was a woman. 

When she stopped to think of it she wondered if Jack had this planned the whole time and that was why he had picked this tavern. That begged the question of how he knew about her habits of flirting with serving girls and tavern lasses.  Was it something he had guessed at or did he assume because she fought and dressed like a man she must also have a man’s taste in other areas.

As soon as they were in Teresa’s room all thoughts of Jack’s motives fled her mind.

Elizabeth sat tentatively on the rumpled bed and watched Teresa take off her dress and sparse underwear out of the corner of her eyes. The now nude woman sat next to her carefully and undid the tie on her hair gently brushing it over her shoulder.

“Is this your first night with a woman sweet thing?” 

She fumbled with the buttons on her vest and tried to look her in the eyes.

“I haven’t done much else than kiss a girl truthfully.”

Teresa smiled and her green eyes crinkled good-naturedly.

“You gave me more than enough for the whole night. We can take our precious time, or we can rush through several times. Such is the benefit of a lover with a similar level of stamina.”

That was something that hadn’t occurred to her. From what she had read most men could only go once or twice a night. But the books she was reading rarely described what female pleasure was like. Which seeing as how she was female there was a distinct downside to only reading bawdy penny dreadfuls about men.

Tonight might turn out to be educational as well as enjoyable. There was one book that had briefly in passing mentioned two women who were lovers but not in any sort of great detail. She froze when Teresa kissed her lightly but then melted into it and let her lead them both to lie down on the bed.

It was awkward to help her a little in getting her out of her clothes but for the most part let she her slowly meet her skin on skin. When Teresa took one of her small sensitive nipples in her mouth she cried out. The woman hummed against her and started to swirl and suck while parting the folds of her sex. 

Elizabeth squirmed and gasped under her and Teresa hummed against her before stopping to kiss down her stomach. She looked down at her with wide eyes as Teresa stared back slyly. Teresa started nipping and kissing the insides of her thighs as she pulled them easily over her shoulders.

A greedy part of her wanted eagerly to watch but she couldn’t stop throwing her head back and keening. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her fingers and the guilt-ridden pillow she sometimes rutted against was a pale comparison to the warm, wet, and nimble mouth that was on her.

She came with a flood of breathless cursing as Teresa laughed lightly against her. After slowly kissing her way up her panting stomach she crawled up her body to lie next to her and play with one her still red nipples.

“How was that for your first time darling?” 

Elizabeth turned to face her determined.

“May I return the favor? I am considerably less practiced but what I lack in skill I am sure I can make up for in enthusiasm.”

Teresa laughed and rolled them both over so Elizabeth was on top of her.

“Sweet thing I like you. If you decide to become a regular patron here there are many things I would like to show you. That drawer over there contains a few if you are interested.”

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow and Teresa’s smile went filthy.

“First thing is first if you’re still up to the task.”

Elizabeth grinned right back at her and went down between her splayed wide thighs to start licking her way to the prize before her. She was sloppy and used her nose a lot more than she probably should of but she didn’t stop till Teresa cried out her climax and wrapped her legs hard around her neck burying her face deep in her cunt. 

Afterwards they were sweaty and sticky as they clung to each other on top of the covers. Teresa was gently stroking her shoulder and humming a broken melody. Elizabeth was almost sleepy and yet Jack had given her enough money for the whole night. It would have been a shame to waste it.

Also she didn’t know if she’d ever get the chance to come back here or do this ever again. This might be the only night of her life that she would get to enjoy the sex she was having and not be stuck below a man. Who was going to thoroughly enjoy himself and then get her with child with no second thoughts. That would only be if she went back to Port Royal and married some man with money and influence though. Something told her that a man like Jack would know how to use his mouth just as well as Teresa.  Strangely her mind drifted to Will after that even though if they slept together she was quite sure she would be the one on top of Will and not vice versa.  

She lazily kissed Teresa’s jaw from her side and then mumbled against her glistening skin.

“There was something else you mentioned you wanted to show me.”

She laughed and lazily stood. This time Elizabeth brazenly watched the arch of her back and the sway of her ass and hips as she walked over to the dresser across the bedroom. She turned back to look at her watching and smiled.

“So different from the lamb that came to me earlier tonight. Tortuga will make a tiger of you yet darling.”

“Can you call me Elizabeth?”

Teresa’s eyes softened at that and she nodded slowly as she opened the top drawer and took something out. As she stepped into it Elizabeth’s eyes grew wide in surprise. 

“When I tell men my cock is bigger and harder than theirs could hope to be I’m not lying.”

She had never heard of such a thing but she really wanted to examine it. On the other hand she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready for that. Teresa tightened the straps across her hips and buttocks and then walked over towards her, the polished wooden cock twitching with the sway of her hips.

It was smooth and cooler than her heated flesh. She had never held an actual cock but she had seen Will’s plenty of times. Elizabeth had a feeling this one probably felt significantly harder than any flesh and blood one would even at its most aroused. 

“I’m not sure I can, I mean I’ve never slept with a man and this looks very formidable.”

Teresa chuckled as she watched Elizabeth tentatively stroke the wood before her.

“If you like then you can wear it. Both ways are fun I promise.”

She hadn’t even thought of that and suddenly she was eager to try it. Teresa unbuckled it and stepped out of it before expertly kneeling and fastening it to her thighs and buttocks.

Then she was taking it her mouth, suckling and slurping at the tip obscenely. Elizabeth couldn’t actually feel it but if she watched and listened she could imagine what it felt like and that was enough to get her hot and wet again.

Teresa looked at her through the strange fellatio and when the wooden cock was practically dripping with her saliva she pushed Elizabeth back to sit on the bed. Swung a leg over her lap and slid down onto the cock. Elizabeth watched her as she started to rock and push up, riding her slowly all while their ragged breaths mingled.

“I saw that handsome mate of yours downstairs hand you the money. What do you think he would do if he were the one I was riding hmmm?”

She let out a gasp and dug her fingers into the woman’s thighs. Teresa ground down faster and let her voice grow huskier.

“I’m betting he would love to watch this if you fucked me harder and faster. I’m betting that he’s lying alone in bed thinking of you and me like this, fucking and enjoying it.”

“What do you say precious? I say we should make it better than he could possibly imagine, so much better than he’ll never know.” 

With a groan she pictured what she was describing and found it pleasurable. Jack watching from the chair in the corner, knuckles clutching the hand rails, unable to touch himself even though he was hard in his leather trousers watching her fuck and get fucked by Teresa.

It was a filthy thought but she loved it, took it further and imagined their black eyes meeting over the candlelight, locked as she thrust up into Teresa. And thought of coming inside him instead. His scarred tanned skin spread out below her, his cock hard against his chest as she ground down into him with her phallus and the press of her stomach. Jack grabbing her hips and urging her on harder as they dug deep into each other’s mouths with their tongues.  

Her helpless thrusts became even more erratic as she shuddered under Teresa and came for a second time that night. She rode her through it and kissed her sloppily as she came again as well.

This time they were both well spent and Teresa had a hard time blearily getting the harness off of Elizabeth before collapsing half on top of her in the bed. When she awoke the next morning around sunrise she was pleasantly sore and very satisfied.

God what she wouldn’t do to have that every night. Her hand and that one special pillow were not quite as appetizing as they used to be when she was horny, desperate, and slightly frustrated from just kissing the candle makers daughter outside her back step at night.

Elizabeth got dressed and kissed her sleeping companion good-bye before straightening her bed worn hair into its ribbon and heading down to where they had docked _The_ _Interceptor_.

 She knew Jack was looking for a crew in Tortuga and figured if he was about to set sail that would be where he was.  It was still early but she was right. He was fiddling around absently with the wheel. A flash what she had imagined last night made her blush suddenly as she waved at him. Elizabeth unsteadily stopped on the gangplank playfully.

“Permission to come aboard Captain?”

He smiled toothily at that and waved her aboard. 

“You’re looking a bit more chipper this morning. I take it that the rumors about Teresa were true and that was coin well spent?” 

Elizabeth grinned right back. Jack didn’t have to know exactly what the two of them had talked about while making love but he most certainly knew they had done it.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Jack fired right back.

“That I would. You could tell about it and next I’ll pay double and we can both have a,” 

She cut him off a little shaken at how close that was to what she had fantasized about.

“I didn’t know that was a condition of your charitable donation. Next time I’ll pay my own way then.”

He looked affronted. 

“It wasn’t luv. That was a gift for your help with the commandeering of this ship and nothing more. Also what makes you say that there will even be a next time?”

She froze and then turned stonily towards the open ocean beyond the curve of the island. She heard him sigh.

“In case you couldn’t tell from the sheer number of strumpets who slapped me last night on sight I might not have the best way at talking to women.”

She rounded on him sardonically.

“You suppose?”

He cringed and waved a hand vaguely towards her.

“I’m trying here. It’s not every day a pirate meets a young woman pretending to be a young man trying to rescue her beloved who just so happens to a woman stuck in the body of a man. Forgive me if I don’t always know what to say to you.”

She huffed and looked back towards the ocean.

“She’s not my beloved. Not really any way, I mean we’ve never even kissed or, well she’s important to me but I don’t know if that is the right word because she’s so much more.  A sister in arms, a companion, a secret keeper, a wonderful vibrant talented lady.”

“You speak of her more like a wife than a sweetheart dear, honestly.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but the set of her jaw would not unhinge.

“I’ve never told her. Before she was kidnapped that is, how much she means to me.”

Jack clapped her companionably on the shoulder.

“If running halfway across the Caribbean, stealing ships from the Royal British Navy, assembling a rag tag pirate crew, and invading an island infested with her kidnappers doesn’t scream ‘I love you, be mine’ I don’t know what does.”

She scowled at him and mumbled.

“Commandeered, we commandeered a ship from the Royal British Navy.” 

Jack laughed and grinned widely at her.

“If we don’t make a proper pirate out of you yet I’ll eat my tri-corner hat band and all.”

“That’s not much of a bet for you. I’m already a part of your rag tag crew as it is it seems." 

“Rule number two of being a pirate; never place a bet you know you can’t fix or win outright.”

With that they set sail for the bay and main wharf in to Tortuga to meet up with Mr. Gibbs and the crew of men he had rounded up for them last night.

Rag tag might have been a bit of an understatement, most of the crew either looked half drowned in ale or half dead. And all of them looked entirely mad, like Jack mostly.

“This is your able and ready crew?”

Mr. Gibbs threw her a side glare but turned to Jack.

“This is the best I could do on such short notice. They’re all half crazed and ready to follow you to the Isle De Los Muertas.”

“Sounds able enough for me. What say you men, ready to set sail?”

They all shouted “Aye captain!” and Jack stopped to look at the last in the line. 

“You are most definitely not a man.”

The woman under the floppy hat glared at Jack and said.

“You owe me a boat. I’m not leaving without a replacement from the one you stole!” 

Elizabeth turned to Jack curiously and he squirmed slightly under the woman’s glare.

“About that…”

“You can have that boat when we’re done with it.”

Elizabeth pointed at _The_ _Interceptor_ and the woman looked to appraise it before sticking out her hand to Elizabeth.  Jack waved her away behind her but Elizabeth ignored him.

“You have yourself a deal sir. The name’s Anamaria, Captain Anamaria until Jack stole my boat.”

Elizabeth returned the firm handshake and glared at Jack.

“I’m Elizabeth nice to meet you. I take it _commandeer_ isn’t a word you would use for stealing a boat from a female captain is it?”

Jack cringed as Anamaria and Elizabeth grinned at him mercilessly. He slumped and then turned back towards the crew.

“Alright let’s get under way then.”

Gibbs leaned in towards Jack whilst eyeing Elizabeth and Anamaria. 

“It’ll be frightful bad luck having two women aboard!”

Jack grimaced, as the two women seemed to be deep in friendly conversation with one another.

“Bad luck for me to be sure but even worse luck if we don’t bring them along. Come on.”

And with that they set out from Tortuga towards the island that only Jack knew the location of. The rest of the crew didn’t seem to mind but it made Elizabeth nervous.  So far most of the rescue mission relied on Jack acting fairly honestly. Which wasn’t comforting. And yet things weren’t going badly and Jack did seem to be leading them all to the island. But for what purpose, it certainly wasn’t to save Will, only time would tell.

Amongst the howling rain of a storm they found themselves locked in Jack seemed electric. It swept upon them out of nowhere but instead of batten down the hatches Jack had ordered them to fight their way through it. He was even more animated than usual and when Gibbs asked him what was going on he howled that they were catching up with _The Black Pearl._

Elizabeth took turns working the sails in the gale with Anamaria. It was hard cold work and she kept slipping and sliding all over the deck. Banging up her elbows and knees roughly because of the violent rocking of the ship.  Finally the storm died down to a drizzle. She was soaked to her very soul and exhausted they both retired to the crews quarter’s hammocks around the same time. It was dark, warm, and much drier below deck.

Curiously she still had so many questions even though her eyes were barely open. Elizabeth knew that she could answer some of them, at least about Jack, and what kind of pirate he really was. When Anamaria blew the tallow candle Elizabeth turned in her hammock and tried not to let it dump her onto the floor.

“I was wondering if I could ask you about Jack?”

Anamaria huffed and rolled over in her hammock to face Elizabeth in the strange rank darkness of the cabin. Other bodies shifted and made grunts and snores around them. 

“You have no need to be jealous girl. Whatever was between Jack and I died long ago.”

“That’s not what I wanted to ask about actually.” 

Anamaria let out an exasperated sigh and said.

“I don’t have the time or energy to explain all of what makes Jack Sparrow tick to you right now.”

Elizabeth wasn’t as deterred as Anamaria had intended.

“Alright just one question then; how did he get his pirate brand?”

Anamaria sucked in a sharp breath and the slowly let it out. Elizabeth wasn’t sure she was going to answer because she got so quiet so she pressed on a bit harder. 

“I’ve seen his sparrow over the open waves tattoo but only his brand once or twice while he’s steering or not paying attention and waving his arms around.”

When she spoke it was so softly at she had to lean in close to hear her. 

“For as much trouble and pain as it has caused him it’s a simple thing that got him the brand.”

“He stole the property of the a British naval officer. The property just so happened to be two hundred African slaves headed for the cane fields in Barbados. He set them free and the navy sank his ship. He was clapped in irons, branded, and served hard labor for it.”

Anamaria got even quieter then, her voice barely above a murmur.

“He may be different now after he was betrayed one too many times but once Captain Jack Sparrow was a good man.”

At that she fell completely silent and Elizabeth stuck to her word of not asking her any more questions. Anamaria must have fallen asleep but she spent at least another hour in the dark thinking about Jack before deciding to get out of her hammock and go back on deck into the light rain.

She had so many questions and a sinking suspicion that as soon as they got Will back she wouldn’t get any answers. Their adventure would be at an end and she would have to go back to her life at Port Royal.  Hopefully to a few more years of semi-freedom before her father encouraged her heavily to marry Commodore Norrington or some one equally prestigious.  It wasn’t the life she had ever wanted and now that she had seen that there were other ways of living. Other ways of loving.

Elizabeth didn’t want to go back.

The storm had died down to a clear eerie calm and the sky was full of more stars than she had ever seen. They glided across the arc of the globe like twisting spider webs full of dew and diamonds. More stars in the night sky than she could ever hope to count in her lifetime. She gasped in awe of it as she came out of the cabin and a smiling voice from behind her made her jump.

“Beautiful isn’t it? Bet you’ve never seen anything quite so grand. Although I could be wrong you are a governor’s daughter.” 

Elizabeth rounded on him but her eyes kept drifting to the magic of the starlight overhead so she couldn’t quite get cross at him for teasing her. 

“No. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

She walked up to the helm where he was guiding the boat steadily east and toward where they had taken Will. Together they stared out over the glassy black waves and light show in the heavens in companionable silence.

“Do the skies only look like this in the Caribbean? I’d love to see them from every ocean, every sea, I bet they are just as breathtaking.”

Jack chuckled and smiled broadly at her. 

“There are more wonders in this world than the sky Elizabeth. This earth is full of sights you could never dream of until you saw them. And they’re all out there waiting for you to come and find them.”

She sighed wistfully and he laughed outright at her.

“Oh you’ve got it bad all right. The only cure for that lust is the open sea. What did I say about you being a pirate before we were through?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and leaned over the railing looking out over the ocean. She was acutely aware that Jack had shifted his gaze from the sky to her backside. Grinning she absent-mindedly shifted from foot to foot, swinging her hips and said.

“I never took that bet. Never bet on something you can’t fix or win outright correct? Also I’ve never stayed away from adventure. Obviously.”

Jack chuckled and came up behind her putting one of his arms on either side of her. When he spoke it was right behind her ear, breath tickling down her bared throat. 

“Tell me Miss Elizabeth what is it you intend to do after we rescue your bonny Will? Run off together to live happily ever after somewhere more broad minded? Should I risk my mangy hide trying to return you to Port Royal?”

She had come up on deck to ask him much the same question. Except it was more of what should she do. Elizabeth knew that Will wouldn’t remain alone and trapped in a male role at Port Royal without her.

Even if she hated it Will would follow her onto the open seas because she was the only person who Will could be her honest self with. On the other hand now that Jack had mentioned it they could be married and move some where more secluded to be able to live both as woman.

Although questions might be asked if Elizabeth ever turned up pregnant. Not that she particularly wanted to be but she knew from talking to her that Will wanted children even though she knew she could never bear them. Elizabeth would do it for her, maybe only once, but she would do it if it made Will happy.

Her problem being she wanted to travel. Settling down wasn’t on her list of life goals. And it would be damn hard to be pregnant on a pirate ship.

The only logical answer seemed to be to live as she wanted, drag Will along, and possibly rope Jack into letting her be part of his crew.

“I want to sail every ocean on earth. I want to kiss a girl in every port. I want to fight and explore and not be held back because of what’s between my legs.  Isn’t that what most pirates want?”

Jack pulled her gently around to face him and they were the same height when she slouched against the railing.

“I can give you all those things aye. But what about Will? Does what kind of life your girl wants with you factor into all this adventuring?”

Elizabeth bit her lip and then turned away from his dark brown eyes.

“It does and it doesn’t. Will wants me to live how I want to but she also wants to settle down and be a family at some point. Which is just not what I want all the time, or right now, well any of the time really.”

Jack nodded and then leaned in close while brushing some of her hair that had fallen loose from her tie back behind her ear.

“Sooner or later one of you’ll have to choose. If Will knew more of her lineage maybe she wouldn’t be so quick to leave you for the home life. But if she does I’ll always have a ship here waiting for you." 

He made to push off the railing away from her towards the wheel but she stopped him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He turned back towards her curious and she pulled him closer still, their eyes meeting in the dim predawn light.

“Who says I have to chose one way or the other? What if I want both, in their own way, then what?”

Jack’s lips were almost brushing hers when he grinned up at her.

“As long as your lass is game so am I. If that’s what you want.”

Elizabeth gasped shallowly and pulled them the rest of the way together. It was a deep kiss and her hands flew from her sides to his tangled dreds pulling them closer together.

His tongue licked into her mouth and she tried not to falter against him as his bejeweled hands ran across her back.  She let him push her back against the railing and used the new leverage push into his mouth with her tongue. 

He let out a low appreciative hum and she smiled despite what her mouth was doing. They kissed steadily, their hands roving over each other’s bodies, exploring beneath jackets and shirts. His skin was hot and she raked her nails down his back just to hear him moan into her mouth. She was quite enjoying that when he pulled away. His beard had tickled but it wasn’t too bad. It left her face and neck red and tingling and she imagined she looked positively wrecked by it. Though kissing him had been very different than Teresa. The thought of what kissing Will would be like briefly flickered across her mind and smiled. If she let her kiss her at all. 

“You can do that again any time you like luv.”

He stroked his thumb down her check to the back of her neck as she shivered but stood tall. 

“Well then I’ll just to be around long enough for us to see about that then now won’t we?”

He laughed and pulled away from her. This time she did let him go back to the helm only to realize that he had locked it in place putting them on a steady heading for long enough to try and seduce her. Well it worked on both counts it seemed. The sun was starting to turn the horizon a gauzy orange as she made her way to the door below deck.

“You know if I decide to kiss you again, notice the if, you better not stop. I didn’t give up everything I’ve ever known to half arse anything.”

He laughed as she smirked wickedly and ducked below deck. Her hammock felt like welcoming arms and soon she was deep asleep in its gentle sway.

Anamaria was shaking her shoulder gently to awaken her.

“Come one Liza you’ve slept in long enough.”

She didn’t know about that but apparently they were approaching the Isle De Los Muertas. Jack made the crew set anchor far enough out to avoid eyesight of the crew of _The Pearl._   Then told them if neither of them made it back to leave without them.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at that but Jack shrugged, that was the pirate code for you.  It was just the two of them against an entire violent and mutinous crew but she had her cutlass and Jack had his gun.

Also the element of surprise it seemed.

They pulled through the caverns to come across all of the crew gathered atop a great mound of gold doubloons. Elizabeth had to stifle a gasp at the sight. She had never seen so much gold in her life. This was what the pirate hoards of her books looked like only she was seeing it in the flesh.

 It took her longer than it should have to notice Will being yanked up to some sort of stone alter with an angry looking gold chest atop it. The man with a beard holding her probably Captain Barbosa, was saying something to the crowd as he jerked her hand forward to cut it. Jack elbowed her in the ribs and muttered.

“If ever there was ever a right time to save a girl now would be said time. “

She picked up one of the solid gold scepters out of the pile of treasure and right as Barbosa slit her palm and made her drop something small and shiny into the chest.  It made a soft clink in the room as every one was holding their breath. She took the momentary distraction and lunged for Barbosa, clobbering him over the back of the head with the staff. He went down hard and a series of roars and shouts erupted from the shocked crew.

Will ducked down to the ground behind the chest as chaos erupted among the crew. Elizabeth lunged forward to finish him off but staggered backwards instead. A tight hand on her waist yanked her back down the mound of gold. She went sliding in a cascade of tinkling gold and landed on top of Will who had held her back.

Jack shot up past her as the man with the hat who was most likely Barbosa stood and the rest of the crew clambered up around him with swords drawn. Jack cocked his pistol and sneered at him.

“You better hope you had the wrong Miss Swann.” 

Elizabeth drew her sword right as Jack fired point blank into the Barbosa’s chest. She threw the gold scepter at Will’s chest, she took it in both hands and charged with her up to defend Jack from the murderous crew.

The first man to notice them was the one who had tried to bomb her at Port Royal and it was too late for him to parry away her slash at his chest. The man fell to the ground bleeding and Jack holstered his pistol over Barbosa’s dead body then drew his sword. 

The rest of the crew however began to either fight or flee. Half of them left, making a beeline for their lifeboats. Jack looked like he was going to give chase but then froze at the sound of long nine fire.

It wasn’t coming from _The_ _Black Pearl._ Will whooped with joy beside her as _The Dauntless_ pulled into view in the distance.  Jack swore a blue streak while trying to gab as much treasure in his hands as possible to load into their rowboat. 

Will turned her joyous face to Elizabeth but frowned when she didn’t return her smile.

“What’s wrong? We’re saved. We can even switch back here before we go back to Port Royal.”

Elizabeth turned to Jack, who was loading a chest of pearls and gold chalices into the row boat, he stopped to stare solemnly at her for a beat. 

“What if I don’t want to go back to Port Royal?”

Will looked confused for a minute and then turned to glare at Jack. 

“Oh. I had wondered why you brought him along. So that’s it then?”

“You’re going to leave me to be miserable while you go adventuring with some, some pirate! Is it because you don’t fancy girls or is because I’m not enough for you just the way that I am?”

Will seemed to be crumpling in on herself and Elizabeth rushed forward to comfort her. But she held up a hand to hold her back a pace. Elizabeth went forward carefully.

“That’s not what I meant. I suppose I should have asked if you wanted to come first but wouldn’t it be fun to sail the seven seas and see the world Will? To be free to dress and do as we please?”

Will huffed a little and then straightened.

"You're bleeding well right you should have asked me first! But that does sound better then spending my life hiding in trousers and iron dust. I still don’t trust him though! He’s a scoundrel through and through!” 

Jack winked at Will saucily and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the both of them. This might not be as easy as she had hoped but at least Will hadn’t flat out refused her.

“Well then climb aboard ladies. _The Black Pearl_ awaits us.”

They made it out to the bay and it was only then that Jack realized both _The Interceptor_ and _The Pearl_ had left without him. Elizabeth’s heart sank as well as _The Dauntless_ pulled closer to them in the distance and several lifeboats could be seen cutting over the waves.

This was not how things were supposed to end. They were going to sail off into the sunset with a ship full of treasure and the winds at their backs. Not be captured and certainly not let Jack get hanged.

“Jack how could they?!”

He looked tired and so much older than he had moments before.

“They were only following the code. They took the ships, Gibbs helming _The Pearl_ and Anamaria at _The_ _Interceptor._ They’re long gone and better off for it.”

Will put her hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder in comfort. 

“Maybe it’s better this way. I mean he seems pretty resigned to his fate.” 

Elizabeth rounded on her betrayed.

“He’s the one who got me all the way out here to save you! He’s the one who showed me Tortuga and what adventure means. He’s the one who offered us a place on his crew even though we’re not any one’s vision of a pirate. And it’s not just his fate I’m worried about!”

She stabbed her finger into Will’s collarbone at that. 

“What about us? You can’t tell me that my father won’t pressure me, or you dressed as me, to marry some one when we return! How many more years of pretending do we have left before we are forced into lives and roles we hate?”

Will scowled at that and then tried to sooth Elizabeth by placing both her hands on her shoulders.

“I’ve been thinking about that! We can get married and get a house somewhere more secluded on the island and be who we want with each other! Hell I’m betting we could even switch places at the wedding and no one would be able to tell.  We don’t have to be pirates to be together Elizabeth!”

She slumped and looked at her forlornly.

“Will I love you. I never really said it before they kidnapped you but I do. That doesn’t mean I want to settle down with you and start birthing babies! There is so much more to this world and I need to see it. Please come with me.”

She looked torn and was about to respond when one of the lifeboats from _The Dauntless_ hailed them. It just so happened to be the one with her father and Commodore Norrington on it.  

She tried to turn and smile at them but instead she ended up staring at Jack whose eyes were cast back towards the island, empty and vacant of expression.  

As soon as the boat pulled up along side them her father pulled Will into his arms and hugged her tightly. Several soldiers hauled Jack into the boat, still covered in gold chain and jewels, and she followed after him.

Her father kept asking after Will’s well being and Norrington was staring at her with concern. They almost completely ignored her and Jack until they got back to _The Dauntless_.

“I suppose it’s you Mr. Turner we should be thanking for this daring and exceedingly stupid rescue?”

Norrington gazed down his nose at her and she had to resist the urge to sneer back at him. He was jealous of her for literally saving who he though of as herself. Which was twisted and kind of hilarious now that she thought about it. 

“Jack and I both saved her.”

Norrington snorted.

“So then you’re throwing your lot in with the pirate? Does that mean you want to share his gallows date?”

Will panicked at that and fought her way forward.

“No! The only reason he did all those things was to save me. We love each other!” 

Every one froze at that last declaration and her father turned to Will and murmured. 

“Is that true Elizabeth? Is that your choice?”

Will nodded and looked back fiercely at Elizabeth who didn’t know what to say. The life boat was being hauled up onto the deck as her father turned to her and said.

“Very well. Mr. Turner you are officially pardoned and I give you permission to wed my daughter if that is what you both want. As for Mr. Sparrow,”

“That’s Captain Sparrow.”

Norrington sighed at that.

“Yes as for Captain Sparrow he will pay for his myriad of crimes as soon as we return to Port Royal, preferably at the end of a short rope.”

Elizabeth turned to Jack and he simply smiled lopsidedly at her and blew her a kiss with his shackled hands as they dragged him below deck to the brig. There had to be something she could do to help him. 

Later after her father was quite sure Will was safe they were allowed to speak alone in his study.

“This isn’t right! Jack saved you as much as I did!”

“He’s also stolen from all sorts of reputable merchants and their vessels in the past because he’s a PIRATE. He had this coming even before you met him.”

“Do you want to know why he was branded a pirate by the East India Trading Company? Because he refused to traffic in slavery and set them all free! That’s the kind of man you just said deserves to die!” 

Will blanched and sat down hard on the chaise by the desk. Her crimson dress fanned out around her silently and she toyed with some of the lace on the edge of the bodice.

“I’m sure he’s done a lot since then. But that’s not why you’re defending him so ardently. You love him.”

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her temples hard before sitting down next to Will on the chaise.

“I do. But before you start crying let me finish. I also love you as well. Don’t think that you matter any less to me just because I have feelings for Jack.”

She turned to her bitterly.

“Yes but you don’t love me in the same you love him do you? You feel for me like a sister and him like a lover.”

Elizabeth sighed and turned to take Will’s head in her hands before sliding forward to kiss her on the lips. She squeaked in surprise but slowly melted against Elizabeth and their mouths languidly moved against one another. Elizabeth was the first to break for air and when she did she looked into Will’s brown eyes that were full of wonder.

“I love you both in very much the same way. Is it any harder to believe that I could love two people at the same time than it is to believe you were born into a body that doesn’t match your mind?”

Will let her eyes flutter closed and then breathed in deeply through her nose.

“No I suppose not. But why does the other person have to be Jack? Couldn’t it be some one less, I don’t know, less roguish?”

Elizabeth laughed and then hugged Will.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. I promise you he isn’t nearly as bad as what you’re picturing. Also he’s quite good with his tongue.”

Will looked scandalized.

“You didn’t Elizabeth Johanna Swann!”

She smiled ruefully at that.

“I didn’t do what you are thinking. We just kissed.” 

Will squeaked.

“That was what I was thinking! I wanted to be your first kiss. What did you think I was talking about?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grinned toothily. 

“Please Will that ship sailed years ago. I think it was Margy the tavern girl at the “Cock and Barrel.” And if you’re especially curious I’ll show you exactly what I’ve learned while we’ve been apart. Although I might have to visit Teresa and borrow some equipment.”

“Who’s Teresa?”

She laughed and then proceeded to tell Will about her adventures in Tortuga as she turned an even darker red than her dress. She wasn’t mad per say but when she asked questions about certain parts of her anatomy she was nearly green with jealousy. She had wanted to be the first one to give Elizabeth pleasure but she had held off because she wasn’t sure Elizabeth wanted her that way.

Elizabeth explained that sex was good fun but there was only one person in her life that meant the world to her and it was Will. That seemed to stop her from worrying so much and she actually began to run her hands along Elizabeth’s shoulders and waist as they murmured about what to do when they were alone like she and Teresa had been.

 When they got back to Port Royal they vowed to switch back at moonrise but then they heard of Jack’s execution the next day and decided to form a plan. Elizabeth had no way of contacting the crew but she had a feeling they wouldn’t just let Jack be hanged. And neither could she.

The next afternoon the the fort’s gallows were packed with onlookers and Elizabeth dressed as Will had to fight her way to the front of the crowd as they hauled Jack up and read his crimes to the assembled people.

Elizabeth turned quickly back towards Will who was fanning herself vigorously while next to her father and Norrington.  She nodded at her and Will nodded quickly back. Cotton’s parrot cawed from one of the banners towards the right wall of the courtyard and Elizabeth grinned. This might just work.

Before they slipped the noose around Jack’s neck she managed to catch Jack’s eye as well. He smiled at her and then looked heavenward. The hangman went to pull the lever and Elizabeth drew her sword, sending people clamoring out of her way and then sent it flying through the air right as Jack dropped. His feet landed on the sword blade and danced there while he tried to keep himself from strangling. She jumped up onto the gallows and started to use her second sword to fight the hangman. 

 Shouts from the crowd and the guard rose to a roar as she rounded on the hangman and kicked him on top of Norrington who was leading the guard to her. In one swing she cut Jack loose and he dropped to the ground.

He used the hanging sword to cut his wrists free and Elizabeth flipped down and tossed him a sword from one of the guards she had just disarmed. They both used the rope from the hanging to knock down some on coming guards and made it all the way to the stone balcony before being surrounded by the company with rifles drawn and bayonets all around them.  

Norrington stepped forward and Will and her father were right behind him.

“I had expected some sort of foolish escape attempt but not from you.”

“I granted you clemency and this is how you repay me and Elizabeth?”

Her father was not happy but she wasn’t about to stop.

“He’s a good man. I couldn’t just sit by and watch you kill him. I did what I thought was right, my conscience is clear.”

“He’s a pirate and you have just ordered yourself a noose to go along with him!” 

Elizabeth blanched. This was not how things were supposed to go. But it seemed the world rarely played by storybook rules. If she had to reveal who she truly was to avoid the gallows then so be it. Right as she was about to expose herself for a woman Will burst forward and shielded her with her body.

“No. If you hang him you’ll have to hang me too. I am just as much a part of this as he is.” 

 Her father looked panicked and ordered the men to lower their weapons. When they did he addressed Will. 

“Is this really what you want?” 

Will nodded solidly and took Elizabeth’s hand in her own. Jack took the opportunity to start to back up towards the balcony edge while the guards were distracted. Elizabeth squeezed Will’s hand one last time and whispered.

 _“I’ll come back for you.”_  

Jack was about to start a speech as he reached the balcony ledge.  He opened his mouth and Will whipped around to face her right as she bolted, grabbed Jack firmly around the waist and sent them both falling over the cliff side to the ocean below.

They hit the water hard but at least she wasn’t wearing a corset and six petticoats like Will had been. They bobbed up out of the water and Jack spat seawater at her head as they started to swim towards _The Black Pearl_ that was pulling up fast.

“Never let it be said that you don’t have balls Elizabeth. I think they might even be bigger than mine!”

She rolled her eyes as she paddled swiftly behind him.

“Ah that is to say non-existent, how charming.”

Jack flipped over onto his back and pulled her close to him.

“You’re welcome to come find out about that any time luv.”

She closed the gap between them and kissed him hard before biting his lip as she pulled away. 

“You might just regret making that offer.”

He laughed as the crew of his ship pulled them through the air, soaking wet like rats aboard the deck. It didn’t matter though he immediately took charge and set about charting a course to Tortuga. She didn’t follow him to the helm and instead watched Port Royal disappear off in the distance taking Will with it.

Elizabeth meant it. She would come back for Will. She just might have a few more adventures with Jack first. At least for a little while.

She just hoped that for both their sakes Will could handle being her full time otherwise more than just Norrington and his men would be after her. But that didn’t bear thinking on too hard just yet. The waves and sky were stretching out before her and she smiled as the wind whipped her hair free about her salt chapped face. 

Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me; indeed. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is from Jack's perspective and it's pretty much pegging porn without plot. Listen to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack for extra epicness.

When they arrived at Tortuga Jack bought a round of rum for the entire crew. They had plundered the Isle De Los Muertas while he was being taken back to Port Royal for his execution and now they were all quite rich.

Even if you did have to split it some twenty odd ways that was a lot of treasure and both he and Elizabeth had been given their fair share when they had been brought back aboard. 

He cast his eyes about his crew and all of the tavern goers who were celebrating looking for the one he wanted to see but she seemed to have taken her drink from his hand and disappeared into the crowd. He often liked to pretend he was good at predicting what the women he brought into his life wanted.

Really most of them had told him straight off what they wanted from him, which was fine by him. It made for a lot less heartache on both sides in the end. Elizabeth was more elusive of what she expected from him.

In a way she was just like he was. She wanted to test her mettle against the world and come out stronger and richer from the crucible. She was a fierce fighter and shameless flirt. As he mused over his still mostly full flagon of rum he wondered when she had managed to ensnare his heart as well as his curiosity. 

It was obvious that eventually she would leave him for Will in some way.  

Although Elizabeth’s proposed solution of all three of them pursuing a relationship was intriguing.  Will might dislike him now but perhaps with some coaxing from Elizabeth all three of them could have a good time of it.

It had been awhile since his more adventurous bedroom escapades in Singapore but he was still up for things most people would balk at.  Grinning to himself he downed the rest of the rum resolved to go find Elizabeth to see if she was up for something other than a drink tonight. If not there was bound to be a lady or gent on Tortuga he hadn’t tried to bed yet.

He didn’t have to look very far because a grinning Miss Swann was descending the stairs while looking up at a glowing Teresa. Ah so that’s where she’d been. Suddenly he felt like an uninvited guest and was about to turn around to the bar to get piss ass drunk when he heard her call out to him.

“Jack hey wait!”

He rounded around on her, trying to pretend to be drunker than he really was.

“Liza luv! It looks like you are having yourself a good time as it is. What do you need old Jack for?”

She grinned evily at that and leaned to place her lips against his ear.

“Come upstairs. Teresa and I have a different sort of proposal for you.” 

He might have just had all of the luck her had been missing for the last ten or so years return to him in one day. Jack returned her grin and followed her swiftly up the stairs to Teresa’s room. When they shut the door she shoved him down the bed and proceeded to kiss him mercilessly. He had not been expecting the intensity so fast and fumbled to find a place to put his hands.  He settled on kneading her rather fine ass and she growled into his throat as she bit him there.

This was definitely a different Elizabeth than the one he had delivered to Teresa several nights ago. Jack wasn’t complaining as she striped him of his jacket and shirt in several jerky motions.

He ran his hands up under her blouse and she let him help her pull it off exposing her pert breasts to the open air of the room.  He surged up under her to start to thumb at one and bite and suck at the other. She cried out and ground down against him. It was becoming less and less convenient for him to be wearing trousers so he stopped to unbuckle them and push them down so at least his cock was free. She helped him the rest of the way out of them and threw his boots toward the door. It was then that he noticed that Teresa was still watching them with a barely hidden smirk.  

He looked up at Elizabeth questioningly and she looked sheepish for a moment before standing and striping off her trousers. Teresa came up behind her and started to fondle her already sensitive breasts. She leaned back into the touch and let Teresa run her hands along her belly and thighs slowly and Jack watched on with interest.

“Teresa thought you might be more amendable to my idea if you were a little warmed up first.”

He rolled on to his side to look Elizabeth at the show that was going on beside the bed for his benefit. His cock was already half hard and getting harder by the moment. They certainly both had his full attention.

“I’m listening luv. What did you have in mind?”

Teresa stopped her sensual ministrations and went to the dresser on the other side of the room to pull something out from one of the drawers. Jack didn’t follow her returning with his eyes and instead turned back to Elizabeth. 

“I want to fuck you. I’ve been thinking about it since Teresa put the idea in my head.”

Jack grinned at that but she leaned forward and pressed one of her fingers to his mouth.

“Not like how you are thinking.”

It was then he noticed what Teresa had in her hands. She looped it around Elizabeth’s legs and as she stepped into it started to tighten the buckles around her thighs.

“You don’t have to say yes. It’s just something I very much want to do and I think if you let me, with a little help from Teresa, it will be pleasurable for the both of us.”

It had been a long time since he had seen something like that but he wasn’t surprised Teresa had one considering her clientele.  It had just been a long time since he had taken it up the arse is all.

“It’s not that I don’t find the idea extremely appealing Liza luv but it’s been awhile since even my more wild lovers have done any thing back there.”

She laughed as Teresa handed her a pot of something wet and slick. Most likely oil of some kind for what she was about to do.

“She thought that might be the case. Don’t worry we’ll go slow.”

She slid up his body still wearing the wooden cock and its hard surface made his shudder. Elizabeth kissed him slowly and tenderly letting her hands wander over his chest and lazily lower until she had him in her hand. Carefully pumping up and down his shaft while grinding down against his chest.

Her cunny leaving a slick trail just below his navel. Then he felt something cool and wet circling his arse-hole and that was all the warning her got before Teresa pressed an exploratory finger into him. He groaned into Elizabeth’s mouth and she broke away to bite and suck and his neck while whispering filthy encouragement in his ear.

Jack had to admit it didn’t feel bad being handled so thoroughly like this. The diverse sensations weren’t unwelcome as Teresa stroked inside him with two fingers now and Elizabeth used her teeth and tongue on his nipples, which were all the more sensitive from having them pierced years ago. 

She started to squeeze him harder as she breathed in and out against his neck. He arched up when Teresa pressed a third finger into him. Elizabeth worked her way further down his body to brace herself above him before grinding against his cock. They were both covered in sweat and he had to grip the bed sheets for support as Teresa finger fucked him and Elizabeth ground down against him.

It was not how he had pictured the night going but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He watched her writhe above him as she fingered her mouth and touched her breasts with her other hand. She was something out of his darkest fantasies in the sharp golden shadows of the candlelight. He moaned at the sudden emptiness of Teresa removing all of fingers.

“He’s as ready as he’s going to get tonight sweet thing. Take your time pushing in but he should be able to take it.”

With that she kissed Elizabeth’s shoulder and stood to slip back into her revealing dress. He didn’t watch her go and neither did Elizabeth.

She was staring down at his naked body before her hungrily. Her gaze met his and held it as she pushed his legs as far apart as they would go and aligned the head of the phallus with his body. She kept eye contact with him even though his eyes started to flutter shut at the feeling of her slowly pushing inside of him bit by bit.

It felt hard and huge, too much and not nearly enough all at once. He had forgotten what it felt like to be so full and completely and utterly naked. With Elizabeth it was an extremely intoxicating feeling, better than the blackest of rums. Then she started to move and he had to find something other than the sheets to hang onto. Jack opted to grab her arse eagerly and urge her on harder and deeper.

Amidst her ragged hip snaps she grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off in time to her deeper thrusts. He was coming way too fast. Jack shouted out “Fuck!” as she pushed him to come spurting all over his chest and her hand. 

“Yes that would be the general idea.” 

She growled and bit down on her lower lip as she hammered into him through his orgasm.  And then shifted her position to grind the end of the cock against her before screaming out her own release. Instead of collapsing on top of him she pulled out slowly and watched him squirm below her with smug satisfaction. He watched her do it with more than fascination in his eyes. Just what had he gotten himself into.

Elizabeth crawled up his chest smearing her chest in the mess they had made and plastered herself to his side.

“Is that what you had in mind for me when you said my kisses were half arsed?”

Elizabeth chuckled and it reverberated through his chest.

“Close enough to it yes. You were better than what I was picturing though.  I’d be happy to take you any time if it’s like that.”

Jack’s smile widened he was sore in ways he hadn’t been in years but it had been worth it.

“Ever hear the phrase ‘turnabout is fair play’ love?” 

She sat up on her elbow and kissed the side of his mouth.

“Not tonight and not without some form of barrier.  I am not going to be a mother any time soon.” 

“Tell that to your eager lady back in Port Royal the next time you deign to drop in and see her.”

Elizabeth’s face soured and Jack immediately regretted bringing Will up. He shushed her and pulled her head into the crook of his neck.

“I was only teasing luv. As long as you can have to stand me in your bed I’ll be there.”

She hummed in contentment and both of them drifted off into a sated and dreamless slumber. Tomorrow was another adventure and neither one wanted to face whatever was to come without some without a good hard rest in them. 

 


End file.
